<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>noli me tangere (for hers i am) by AmetrineRavenaVexx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29798694">noli me tangere (for hers i am)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmetrineRavenaVexx/pseuds/AmetrineRavenaVexx'>AmetrineRavenaVexx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harlots (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(just pretend harcourt is dead), Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Femslash, Fix-It, Flashbacks, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, Minor Original Character(s), Missing Scene, Mutual Pining, No Lesbians Die, Past Abuse, Power Play, Prostitution, Slow Burn, Suicidal Thoughts, Swearing, Touch-Starved</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:48:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29798694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmetrineRavenaVexx/pseuds/AmetrineRavenaVexx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(or, a story in which Lucy and Nancy fall for each other.)</p><p> </p><p>—Sometimes, I dream about these two, okay?</p><p> </p><p>This was supposed to be an one-shot; it turned into a 32+ word fic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nancy Birch/Lucy Wells</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>noli me tangere (for hers i am)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>'Noli me tangere' is the Latin term for 'touch me not', the words spoken to Mary Magdalene by Christ after she discovers him risen from the tomb.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>'Noli me tangere' is the Latin term for 'touch me not', the words spoken to Mary Magdalene by Christ after she discovers him risen from the tomb.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*</p><p>Chapter One:</p><p><br/>Lucy could read the verdict off the most painstakingly formal reports:<em> Your call, Justice.</em></p><p>The punishment was on a Friday afternoon.</p><p>“Twenty should be fine.” Justice Hunt had said. </p><p>Her ma lurched forward against the crowd. “Bastard!” </p><p>A cold chuckle breaking the silence. “Move back to your spot, Mrs. Wells, or you will reap the consequences.”</p><p>Panic. Lucy eyeing the guard that had arrived.</p><p>"You bleeding prick.” she ground out before she could hold her tongue.</p><p>“Margaret’’ a hiss from her Pa, brought her mother to an abrupt halt, the contents of her stomach nearly making its way all the way up to her throat.  </p><p>The guardsman ignored the epithet and pivoted, towards the man keeping watch.</p><p>“Step forward.”</p><p>The door swings open, and Nancy Birch is standing in the archway, shackled and waiting for her public beating.</p><p>“Any last words?”</p><p>Her hair is pulled back from her face, allowed to tumble down her back and over her shoulder, and she wears nothing but a coarse-looking frock.</p><p>“Up your arse.”</p><p>It seemed as if the whole of London had gathered around in Greek Street. Watching as the soldiers lead Nancy up to the whipping post.</p><p>A horn rings out in the air.</p><p>CLANG.</p><p>The figure dressed in black snarled, as he uncoiled the whip in his head.</p><p>CLANG.</p><p>Lucy fought off the urge to retch and feels the dread building up in her gut.</p><p>CLANG.</p><p>Nancy does not flinch.</p><p>CLANG.</p><p>She was always so strong, put together, and calm.</p><p>CLANG.</p><p>A loud murmur began to build.</p><p>
  <em>CLANG.</em>
</p><p>There was the sound of rending cloth and flesh and the copper tang of blood on the air. </p><p>CLANG.</p><p>Everyone boos again, and Lucy shouts with them, loud enough that Nancy turns and catches her eye.</p><p>CLANG.</p><p>Nancy's eyes shine with an unspoken plea. “Don’t … watch.”</p><p>CLANG.</p><p>Nancy spat a mouthful of blood on the floor. She was holding it together remarkably well, but Lucy knew it was only a matter of time before her body failed her and she passed out.</p><p>CLANG.</p><p>Although remarkably brave—and even considerate to a fault—Nancy was still just a woman.</p><p>CLANG.</p><p>
  <em>Bravado did not last long.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>CLANG.</em>
</p><p>She could still be hurt, and that was evident as a shower of blood was left behind.</p><p>CLANG.</p><p>Her ma made a strained face and spun on her heels as silently as she could.</p><p>CLANG.</p><p>
  <em>It is all too much.</em>
</p><p>CLANG.</p><p>Lucy squeezed her eyes shut, trying to quell the burning feeling she knew could only be followed by tears. No. She would not cry. Nancy had not.</p><p>CLANG.</p><p>Her heart hurt for her.</p><p>CLANG.</p><p>The thought of Nancy slumped against that post, unresponsive, made Lucy's throat tighten violently with bile, but this time there was no holding back.</p><p>CLANG.</p><p>Lucy begins shivering like a leaf and as if Lucy is made of wax paper, her Pa puts a hand on her shoulder and squeezes and tries to put some light in her eyes as he smiles.</p><p>CLANG.</p><p>Finally, the deep echo of a familiar horn cuts across the unusual stillness of Greek Street.</p><p>CLANG.</p><p>The dogface soldier grunted before tossing the whip which was engraved with the words <em>‘justice and righteousness’ </em>into a bin next to the scaffolds.</p><p>Then, silence.</p><p>
  <em>Finally, finally, finally.</em>
</p><p>With a flick of his hand, the masked man saluted them and watched as the officers all dispersed. He stopped to sniff the air.</p><p>“Just leave her there like the garbage she is.”</p><p>Her ma was the first to move, Lucy following quickly behind. Her pa had moved onto the platform, presumably to get Nancy.</p><p>Nancy dangled to the left, and her Pa scooped her up into a bridal carry.</p><p>"Shh." He spoke to her gently.</p><p>As they crossed back through the vibrant streets of Covent Garden, a collection of cheers erupted.</p><p>Lucy's gaze falls to the ground.</p><p>It did not feel like a victory.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>Chapter Two:</p><p>"Lucy." Her ma interrupted her thoughts. "Fetch me a basinful of water and alcohol."</p><p>She carefully poured the warm water from a pitcher into a large, metal basin and rushes back over to her mother's side just as Nancy glanced briefly at the blonde.</p><p>Lucy looked back at her and smiled before she handed her mother the washbowl full of warm water and soaking cloths.</p><p>"But your wounds need to be cleaned—" Margaret went to interrupt.</p><p>Instead of answering her ma, Nancy weakly quickly pushed past all of them and threw open the door.</p><p>"No...." Nancy makes a strangled low noise and flings an arm out, over the basin of salt water and reaching for the bottle of alcohol. "had enough with their touching."</p><p>The door clicked shut and locked.</p><p>"Ma?" Lucy has paused by the bedroom door, and she speaks hesitantly, her words uncertain. "Is she going to be alright?"</p><p>"Nancy's not like the rest of us." Her ma shakes her head. "She's a secret."<br/><br/>Lucy was still processing, feeling like someone had dropped a ten-ton weight on her chest.</p><p>“But—” She began on instinct, then quickly corrected herself.</p><p>Her ma huffed, and sounded wild. “Justice Hunt did that to her.” She stood there, planning revenge. </p><p>“Fuckin' Hunt.” </p><p>"It was too soon." Her pa had replied, walking her ma to the kitchen, trying to calm her down. Both turn the corner and seemingly forget about Lucy.</p><p>Lucy's eyes flicked to the closed door, then back to their departing forms.</p><p>Knock, knock.</p><p>She lightly taps on the door. Waits. No answer.</p><p>Lucy heard Nancy's slow footsteps before she could knock for the second time.</p><p>The door opens, and the woman behind it eyes Lucy curiously. </p><p>“Come in.”</p><p>Lucy stepped into the dark-lit room and thanked the woman who had opened the door for her. </p><p>Time was measured in heartbeats, and questions, and pain.</p><p>Lucy chooses her words carefully. “I'm here.” </p><p>Nancy barely hid a wince. “Thank you.”</p><p>There was a waiver in Lucy's voice. Nancy allowed her shoulders to finally sag.</p><p> "Please Nance, let me help you..." Lucy's voice warbled once more.</p><p>She reached up to touch the other woman's cheek in a light caress.</p><p>Nancy shifted uncomfortably. </p><p>"Alright."</p><p>Lucy takes a step forward to her, then another. She looks away, still fighting her blush.</p><p>Wait.</p><p>Only then did Nancy realize her sleeves had been pulled off and Lucy could see the red-soaked bandages beneath.</p><p>Oh. That...</p><p>Nancy quickly pulled her frock off and covered the bandages. Lucy froze, her hands gripping the fabric of the discarded frock. </p><p>“First, dry clothing."</p><p>Right.</p><p>That small distraction did not mean that Nancy missed the way that Lucy's cheeks blushed pink. Not at all. </p><p>"This...may sting."</p><p>Lucy's hand landed on the back of Nancy's neck. Her breath hitched, but Lucy continued to lightly trace her skin with the cloth warmed by the water.</p><p>"One to go."</p><p>The older woman cursed beneath her breath. "Shit." </p><p>Lucy looked unsure. "Nance?"</p><p>Nancy took a swig of alcohol, the liquid burning her throat. “I’m fine.”</p><p>Lucy could feel her face swelling up. She touched her nose and felt something wet, it was tears. </p><p>"I don't think..."</p><p>Nancy offered Lucy her hand, and the blonde did not hesitate to take it. <em>I trust you.</em></p><p>“Would you sing something for me?" Nancy asked in the hanging silence of the bedchamber.</p><p>So, she did.</p><p>Lucy started humming the first song that came to mind, as Nancy listened.</p><p>
  <em>“Farewell, my dearest Nancy,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Since I must now leave you;</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Unto the salt seas</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I am bound for to go;</em>
  <br/>
  <em>But let my long absence</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And in her willing ear I speak,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>A most religious Ave.”</em>
</p><p>“Wait, how do you know that?” Finally, Nancy laughed, and shook her head.</p><p>A bead of sweat traveled down Nancy's temple, and her muscles tensed beneath pale skin as Lucy tied off the last knot and pressed a wad of gauze over the area.</p><p>"me an' Emily met this Irish gal, Siobhan at the tavern and she taught us some bawdy songs."</p><p>Nancy looks at her face. Familiar and comforting, but still inscrutable.</p><p>“... right.”</p><p>Lucy helped Nancy into her fresh change of clothes and warmed the water for her. She drops a chaste kiss close to where she thinks the wound begins.</p><p>“... Beautiful.”</p><p>Her skin burnt and for a second, Nancy thought of Lucy's lips further down on her, before rapidly discarding the idea as something induced by tiredness.</p><p>"You...you don't know what you are saying."</p><p>The tension feels thick in the room, enough that Lucy is afraid of what she might do, of what might happen next. </p><p>Lucy says, “Nancy…” and sounds heartsick. “I hope I helped.” </p><p>“You did." Nancy avoids her gaze.</p><p>Lucy scrubbed at the skin, trying to push down, but the blood was cold and dried beneath her fingers.</p><p>Nancy’s voice is hoarse when she speaks again.</p><p>“You're very lovely, Lucy."</p><p>Nancy trailed off, hoping Lucy would not push the subject.</p><p>“Compared to you, and... I." </p><p>Lucy just stares, daring to brush her thumb across the smooth plane of Nancy’s cheek, softening the woman’s gaze even more.</p><p>Well. — They could cross that bridge when they needed to.</p><p>"You're more than enough."</p><p>For more than two and twenty years, the Wells women have been held in her heart.</p><p>Her green eyes glistened in the candlelight. They seemed to say: `Please?’</p><p>“At least think about it?”</p><p>Smooth.</p><p>And with that, Nancy surges forward instead and kisses her.</p><p>Hints of sandalwood mixed perfectly, with the smell of jasmine.</p><p>Lucy grabbed for her, but Nancy was too quick.</p><p>
  <em>Well met.</em>
</p><p>“No, please, Luce, none of that."</p><p>Too numb with shock, grief and alcohol to feel the acute pain.</p><p>Oh.</p><p>A realization that is overdue.</p><p>Understanding dawned in Lucy's wide eyes.</p><p>"Time for you to rest."</p><p>Nancy nodded; her lips pressed tightly together.</p><p>Lucy's hand twitched towards Nancy's at the door. The older woman turned to Lucy, observing the clenched fist.</p><p>"Relax." Nancy urged. extends a hand, until fingers link with hers.</p><p>Only then Lucy let go.</p><p>Nancy did not see the smile that spread across her lips.</p><p>And then the door closed without a sound.</p><p>Wonderful.</p><p>Nancy is no stranger to sleepless nights.</p><p>But the nights are hell.</p><p>Everyone has nightmares.</p><p>It will pass.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>*</p><p>Chapter Three:</p><p>At nineteen, Lucy knew just how sinful a girl’s tongue actually was. And Lucy knew something else too; she did not like boys.</p><p>She liked women.</p><p>Men. Boys.</p><p>Gross.</p><p>That is what Lucy thinks for a long time. Still thinks, really.</p><p>All of them call Lucy pretty. Always.</p><p>Sometimes they have yellow teeth and lowly smiles and hide their wedding rings around their necks.</p><p>"Are they always that bad?" Lucy had asked Charlotte.</p><p>Men are meant to be used, she learns from Charlotte, and her sister uses them. She will ride them all night and they will leave money and her expensive gifts on the bedside table.</p><p>Then, Charlotte had said something about pineapples.</p><p>Lucy did not know a lot of things, but she did know that she did not want something like that— <em>Pineapples?!?!</em></p><p>Charlotte says 'her breasts' will be the first thing boys compliment her on.</p><p>It was boring.</p><p>She was tired of being called “honey”,— by men imagining what they can take for a price.</p><p>Fulfilling their perverted agenda. <em>Not hers.</em></p><p>Each visit just resulted in her storming upstairs.</p><p>And Lucy does not care.</p><p>Now she had a new fascination: women.</p><p>She couldn’t stop thinking about them.</p><p>It was confusing.</p><p>But it was not unpleasant nor unwanted.</p><p>According to Emily, “... women are a seasonal taste and not for her.”</p><p>Lucy thought it was hard to trust Emily’s opinion;— with her choice in anything.</p><p>Her sister had looked at her askance.</p><p>That was a surprise.</p><p>Considering— these days, Charlotte preferred something more lithe and graceful.</p><p>Like a certain dark-haired woman.</p><p>All of their actions were conducted in plain sight.</p><p>Though whenever Lucy happened upon her sister simpering about Lady Fitz; Charlotte would turn the subject to something else.<br/><br/>As if by being caught would tarnish the lady’s reputation.</p><p>But Lucy does catch Isabella sneaking out of their house.</p><p>More than once.</p><p>The whorehouse was not soundproof.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Isabella had the decency to look ashamed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At the end of the day, she knew nothing more about the woman.</span>
</p><p>Besides, the fact, that Isabella apparently liked shagging her sister.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It gave her something else to focus on besides her own loneliness.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And it did help, for a time.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">But Charlotte couldn't exactly provide advice to her... </span> <em>For this.</em></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lucy felt her cheeks burn.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her mind was never far from Nancy.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The truth Lucy was rather frustrated <em>herself</em>.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Restless even worse at night, tossing and turning until her ma told her firmly to either stop or go for a walk.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She walked the narrow path she knew so well; still in a daze.</span>
</p><p>Until— her routine was altered once again.</p><p>"'ullo Lucy Wells."</p><p>Violet.</p><p>Lucy recognized the faint, lilting accent of hers. </p><p>"Vi!" Lucy hugged her tightly.</p><p>"What are you doing with your time?” </p><p>Lucy shrugs, spreading her hands. “—I fancied an e’en at the tavern.”</p><p>“Bah—'.” Violet talks a mile a minute and Lucy's head spins. "Your plans are foiled.”</p><p>Lucy blinked several times. "Why?"</p><p>Violet declares as she removed her hand from the pocket of her dress, and Lucy was intently staring at the two tickets in her hand. “Well, there's a second one for you..."</p><p>“By God.” was the first thing out of Lucy's mouth.</p><p>"Headin' off more like to the theatre."  Violet said with as sophisticated an air as she could. "That’s where we’ve been going.”</p><p>“How—" Lucy eyes glittered. She has never been to the theatre before.</p><p>"Ah, well you see..." Violet gave Lucy a mischievous smile. "me an' Nance."</p><p>Impulsively, Lucy reached out and snagged the offered ticket.</p><p>"Bets is off visitin' her gentleman friend and Nance said to invite you."</p><p>Lucy's cheeks dusted pink. </p><p>Violet's sharp eyes caught it, and she smirked knowingly. “us…three."</p><p>"So... you're off from Hunt then?" Lucy wanted to wipe it off her face.</p><p>The smirk disappeared across the woman's face when she looked up at Lucy.</p><p>"Yup." Violet rolls her eyes.</p><p>Lucy looks to Violet, planted one foot back and the other in front of her. “Let me just pop home and change clothes.”</p><p>"Whatever you are, hurry up."</p><p>“Perfect,” Lucy clips, smiling even brighter, before practically running for her house on Greek Street.</p><p>Violet yelled behind her. "Be ready to leave in ten."</p><p>Lucy leapt at the chance to spend some time together with Nancy.</p><p>"Ma! —I'm going out." Lucy shouted.</p><p>She turned at the sound of a footfall.</p><p>"With whom?" Margaret Wells appears, by the oversized wooden door.</p><p>"Just Violet and Nance...." Lucy's says with a hitch in her voice, and shrugging it off. </p><p>Her ma nodded. "Indeed?" </p><p>"Them's the ones." She kissed her mother's cheek. </p><p>Her ma reached over and handed her a gold coin. "Enjoy the night."</p><p>"Can't waste time then." On the stairs, her ma tosses a coin over to Lucy. </p><p>Lucy looked over at her mother and smiled. Really smiled. </p><p>"Thank you, ma." Lucy whispered.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Something as simple as an evening at the theatre.</span>
</p><p>Her face got colder as she quickly walked back toward where Violet was.</p><p>Lucy made eye contact with Violet, running over toward her.</p><p>“You made it!” Violet exclaimed.</p><p>“Yeah.” Lucy looked behind Violet and frowned. “Where’s Nancy?”</p><p>"Nance's meetin' us." Violet shivered.</p><p>The wind picked up to be biting and Lucy trembled beneath her coat.</p><p>“So?" Lucy asked, as she does a twirl.</p><p>Her corseted- lace green dress was tight and loose which flared around her hips.</p><p>Violet nodded appreciatively. "Very sharp.”</p><p>Lucy hummed with a nod. "You too." Violet wore a pale-yellow dress decorated with pink beadings around the edges.</p><p>“Race you to the theater—” Violet called out before she sprints off in the direction of the theater.</p><p>"Violet!" Lucy screamed while she tried to keep up with the woman.</p><p>The chase is on...</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>*</p><p>Chapter Four:</p><p>Her sensible heels glided soundlessly against the cobblestones.</p><p>Violet was breathing hard. Lucy raises an eyebrow. Drinking handfuls of gin will do that. But 'she has changed.' It was not difficult to notice. Violet practically radiated with joy.</p><p>Like Amelia.</p><p>"What is it, Luce?" Lucy must have been staring because Violet said her name, laughing.</p><p>Lucy thought for a moment and just went for the <em>truth</em>. "Thinkin' of you and Amelia."</p><p>"You think m' unsuitable?" Violet eyed her suspiciously.</p><p>"Nah." Lucy shakes her head. "She's perfect for you."</p><p>Violet whispers. "Oh."</p><p>"What does it matter?" Lucy gestured with her hands.</p><p>Violet shrugged. "It don't matter." </p><p>"Why?" Lucy furrowed her brow. </p><p>"'Cos we're whores." Violet says simply. "And you're only supposed to do it with men." Then she shrugs. "But the worlds against us.</p><p>“I’m not interested in men.” Lucy whispers the confession after a few seconds.</p><p>Violet holds out her hand. "I know."</p><p>Lucy blinked against the abrasive cold and took Violet's offered hand. "Vi..."</p><p>"S'okay, Luce. Yer secret's safe wit' me." Violet chuckled at the astonishment on her face. "An' I know that I aren’t your type."</p><p>Lucy looked at her puzzled. "Huh."</p><p>"Here we are." Violet remarked as she led her to the entrance steps.</p><p>"Oi. Violet. Lucy." Nancy spotted them, still stood in the doorway. Nancy herself was wearing a red and black suit. Only she could pull that off.</p><p>"Nance." Violet answered loudly.</p><p>"Hi." Lucy bites her lip. "Red looks great on you." The bottom till of her green dress shimmered by the moonlight.</p><p>Nancy stared at Lucy as if she had never seen her before. Ignoring Violet who gives her a cheeky smile.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lucy was smitten.</span>
</p><p>There was a chilling air around them.</p><p>"Bleedin' 'ell." Violet rubbed her hands together. Lucy had forgotten the cold.</p><p>"Shall we?" Nancy asked, changing the subject. </p><p>Lucy looked around the theater as if it were a palace.</p><p>It is magnificent, naturally, with its vaulted black ceilings and fading red curtains. </p><p>Nancy cracked a small smile and continued to walk, and Lucy padded along with her, wide-eyed in amazement. “Look…”</p><p>In huge letters the name "JOSEPHINE TRINDER AS THE GENTLEMAN" is emblazoned on every piece of the advertisement bulletin.</p><p>Just…...wow.</p><p>"She's a woman performing as a male performer." Lucy reads the headline.</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“What?" Lucy asks, bewildered.</p><p>Nancy brings her head up and smirks at Lucy. "They're called...mashers."</p><p>Lucy’s heart jumps. “Why do they?—”</p><p>Nancy answers. “Wear a corset underneath men’s clothes? </p><p>Lucy nods.</p><p>“To make it easier for when they play a man’s part.”</p><p>A cough.</p><p>Violet says before Nancy can stop her.</p><p>“It’s for the strap that goes around her waist, Luce.”</p><p>Lucy blushes furiously. ‘I—strap?’ Stumbling a little over the word. </p><p>Violet took delight in her blushing face.</p><p>“Oi. Luce you have no idea.”</p><p>A giggle burst from between Violet’s lips.</p><p>“Women who like women still fancy a bit of <em>friction</em>.”</p><p>“How does it feel?” Lucy asked, her eyes alight. “...it ain't exactly realistic is it?”</p><p>Nancy raised an eyebrow. Recognising her failure at looking nonchalant as she <em>felt</em> Lucy’s intake of breath.</p><p>“It feels…” Violet thinks. “—Everything you want, crave, <em>need</em>, at your fingertips.”</p><p>Blood is pounding in Lucy’s veins.</p><p>Violet nudges her. "S'just excitin'."</p><p>Lucy squeaked in agreement as Nancy squeezed her shoulder.</p><p>With a curt nod, she says, “Ready when you are.” Inclining her head towards their assigned seats.</p><p>“And almost missed the show...” </p><p>Violet's head shifts to the side and she looks at Lucy with gleeful eyes.</p><p>"'Scouse me." </p><p>Upstairs in the mezzanine, Nancy, Lucy, and Violet all scour the room.</p><p>“That's my side, move over.” Violet proclaimed.</p><p>"Oi." Lucy wanted to kill her right then and there.</p><p>Nancy's body was pressed to her, tight in the seat.</p><p>"Alright ladies and gents." yelled the announcer. "It's showtime!" </p><p>The curtain rose and the lights dimmed just as it looked like he was going to say more.</p><p>A haunting melody comes out from the orchestra.</p><p>Lucy had always been good at the piano. She had been a natural. This was a song she had never heard. It was beautiful; the emotion of it bringing tears to her eyes.</p><p>Nancy's eyes burn into her, and Lucy looks up at her and then swiftly looks away. "You…okay?"</p><p>“Mm.” Lucy murmured, blissfully content. “…how are you?” </p><p>“The pain ebbs and flows some days, but yes.”</p><p>Lucy's eyes fluttered, full of apparent concern. “Nance…"</p><p>Nancy dared to scoot a bit closer, and pressed Lucy’s cold hand with her own.</p><p>It is. Strange and lovely.</p><p>Just a friend…</p><p>
  <em>Is she though?</em>
</p><p>...and Nancy, who felt like she was on the cusp of falling apart and thought Lucy was unattainable; there had been <span class="css-b9cwsb e1ty9wft3">a sliver of hope.</span></p><p>An abyss opened up for them.</p><p>
  <em>More than friends, less than lovers.</em>
</p><p>The two women barely have enough time to separate from each other before the music stopped.</p><p>Screams broke out from the crowds as the theater went dark.</p><p>Eager to join in on the fun, Violet begins howling like a banshee. </p><p>“All will be revealed in time.”  The off-screen announcer amplified his voice.</p><p>“...Now, let's move on to the introduction.”</p><p>And that was when she saw her.</p><p>Lucy was greeted by a woman in her late thirties, or early forties, elegantly dressed in a dark purple tuxedo suit.</p><p>The crowd was up on their feet and, over the sea of people, Lucy heard Violet.</p><p>“My, my, my.”</p><p>Josephine adjusted her suit and grabbed her cane from against the wall.</p><p>Walking in front of the band on stage with an air of dominance and power.</p><p>Her energy is infectious, and she makes the performance feel like a real treat.</p><p>Josephine bowed, taking off her top hat and sat down in the chair.</p><p>"Red hair, of course." Violet remarks, tongue darting out to flick at her bottom lip. </p><p>Her long, red hair was pulled back in an intricate braid, and it swung to the side.</p><p>And the music thumps so loud Lucy cannot hear her own heartbeat anymore.</p><p>Josephine or ‘The Gentleman’ began to singalong to a short burst of notes from the fiddle, and Lucy tried to pay closer attention to the words.</p><p><br/>      ~<br/><em>Come feel my heart, its’ beating like a drum;</em></p><p>
  <em>Our arms are waving, our lips are apart;</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Well, sooner or later a man’s gonna come.’</em>
</p><p>       ~</p><p>Josephine glances to the top of the landing.</p><p>Dismissing each person, all but three..., two..., one.</p><p>Until everybody is watching her, but she is looking straight at Lucy.</p><p>
  <em>What is happening?</em>
</p><p>Lucy barely reacted when Josephine approached, despite the fact—</p><p>“My lady?” Josephine bows as she hands Lucy a single red rose. “A rose by any other name would smell as sweet like... you—dear?”</p><p>Violet blurted out. “Her name’s Lucy.”</p><p>After staring dumbfounded for a split moment, “Lucy. Lucy Wells.” Lucy replies softly, as she held out her hand.</p><p>The tiny rose still smelled fresh.</p><p>“It speaks…!” Josephine said in a mocking, hushed tone of awe.</p><p>Holding her eyes a bit longer than necessary</p><p>Whistles are heard throughout the crowd.</p><p>Lucy determinedly did not blush.</p><p>Josephine smiles at her then moves with a flourish, signaling the end to their private moment.</p><p>And then, with a final drum roll, it was all over.</p><p>Applause erupted in the theatre as the orchestra and Josephine take their final bows.</p><p>Violet gave a little snort. "You are really enjoying this, aren't you?" </p><p>“It was…” Lucy stopped, struggling to find a good word to describe it. "Phenomenal."</p><p>Nancy cleared her throat. </p><p>Slight, tense smiles appeared on both of their faces.</p><p>"Do we have time for a 'quickie' before we end it?" Violet pretended not to notice, of course. </p><p>Lucy tried to dislodge the lump that had sprung up in her throat.  "I’d love a drink.”</p><p>The silence stretched out between them.</p><p>"Come on, then."</p><p>So be it.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>*</p><p>Chapter Five:</p><p>Midnight. The time of revelation, where light first cast itself to the cities below once hidden in shadow and snow.</p><p>People began chatting and filtering in and out of the room.</p><p>Nancy opens the door and allows Violet and Lucy in without a word, turning on her heel and stalking away, vanishing into an adjoining room.</p><p>Violet merely <em>‘tsked’, </em>“You’re no fun, Nance. No fun at all.”</p><p>Lucy shook her head in exasperation.</p><p>Violet dragged her over to a table. Nicking a cigarette from a stranger on the way. "The scene is a lot bigger in 'ere, ey?" </p><p>"Tellin' me." Lucy agreed wholeheartedly.</p><p>Violet places the cigarette between her perfect lips, the white contrasting against the dark hues of her flesh, and she fumbles for a lighter in her pocket. "Balls".</p><p>"Allow me." A male voice responded. “There. That’s better.” The man held a flint lighter in his left hand, holding the flame centimeters away from Violet's mouth.</p><p>“Thanks.” Violet muttered, unsure whether the man was being charitable or wanting something in return.</p><p>The man just nodded quickly in response, before walking off.</p><p>Sometimes, luck will be on your side. —Even if you are a whore.</p><p>Violet signaled for two drinks and the barkeep began pouring it for them.</p><p> “As promised.” Violet pours a shot of dark coloured liquid into a glass tumbler, filling the glass at about half-an-inch and slides the tumbler over to Lucy.</p><p>…sneaky little bugger. </p><p>Lucy's eyes fall to her glass.</p><p>"You could always shag me." Violet suggested playfully. "I heard that's always been a successful tactic."</p><p>"Shag you?" Lucy scoffed, taking a sip.</p><p>“Well, if it’s a fucking you crave…” Violet trailed off, twinkle in her eye.</p><p>Lucy laughed. “I think Amelia wouldn’t approve.” </p><p>"Neither would your ma...." Violet takes a long drag of her cigarette. "Nor Nance."</p><p>“Pardon?”</p><p>"Oh, hon." Violet shook her head and laughed. "You aren’t even deny it."</p><p>“I...I... I’m not...I don't...” Lucy flushed, embarrassed at her lack of ability to express herself.</p><p>Violet's eyes flash with something– recognition. “No. Bleeding. Way.”</p><p>Lucy gaped. “What?” was the only word that ended up coming out.</p><p>"Didn’t realize you were, like, in love with her.” Violet exclaimed a little too excitedly for Lucy's liking. </p><p>Lucy could not breathe. "Love..."</p><p>
  <em>I did not realize you were, like, in love with her.</em>
</p><p>In…love? Was she?</p><p>And yet, there was something—someone—very important missing from her evening.</p><p>Is she looking for Nancy, in the women from the bar?</p><p>The world stopped. Lucy sat there, frozen.</p><p>“Luce…" Violet says calmly, her cheeks hallowed around the cigarette as the flame licks the end. “Between us."</p><p>“Just... I—.” Lucy stumbles over her words.</p><p>Violet does not say anything.</p><p>Lucy traced a line in the table, not quite catching Violet's eye. “Nancy wasn’t what I expected.” </p><p>“I knew it.” Violet said with a bright, rare laugh. "I knew there was a reason I liked you.”</p><p>Well, shite.</p><p>“She prob’ly don’ even care anyway.” Lucy grumbled. Violet squeezed her tightly in retaliation. “Ow!” </p><p>"Thas impossible." A stream of smoke falls from Violet's lips. “’ave yer got blind?"</p><p>“... no.” Lucy mumbled out. </p><p>“You don't know, do you? You really don't—” Violet shook her head, disbelieving.</p><p>“Fucks sake…”</p><p>Violet's eyes fix on hers.</p><p>It is soft. Pained. But most importantly… “You n' your ma and sister are everything to her.” </p><p>“Not quite…” Lucy closes her eyes. Her mind was clear as a winter’s night. </p><p>“S’hot is what she is." Violet looks down, her cigarette dwindling to ash.</p><p>"You think Nancy's hot?” Lucy frowned as Violet teased her about being jealous.</p><p>“’sides you were the one she was about to snog earlier this night.”</p><p>“She weren’t doin’ nothing of the sort!!”</p><p>“So you’ve never kissed or anythin’?” Violet prods.</p><p>“’ave you an’ Amelia?” Lucy retaliated, causing Violet to stick her tongue out at her.</p><p>Violet managed to sass. "Which time?"</p><p>"You serious?"  Lucy asked, arching her eyebrows. </p><p>“I had to lock myself and Amelia in, once." Violet lifted her glass to her lips to hide her smile. </p><p>The image of her with Amelia flashed in Lucy's mind as Violet recalled in detailed of their first night together. "It…it’ll take some time like four hours."</p><p>“…Four hours—" Lucy's shout cut out abruptly. It was always the quiet ones.</p><p>Violet smiled, lazy and sweet. “No rest for the wicked.” </p><p>“Uh…” Lucy was not sure what to say to that.</p><p>Violet's eyes took on a dreamy expression. "As you 'oft point out, get it together. Like me an’ Amelia. Y’know." </p><p>Lucy says it with something hidden deep-down. "Yeah — yes, like that." </p><p>“The mind boggles…” Violet replied simply.</p><p>Well.</p><p>Acceptance was the first step of true peace. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>*</p><p>Chapter Six:</p><p>They continued on and Violet finally decided to ask. "Are you drunk?"</p><p>"A little." Lucy admitted.</p><p>Violet pours another shot, and Lucy takes it all, downing it in one gulp. </p><p>It burns.</p><p>“Yes—.” Violet yells. “It feels good, right?”</p><p>Lucy swatted her playfully. “Aren’t you encouraging, Violet.”</p><p>Violet looked at her, faux-surprised. “What? Me? Never.”</p><p>“Course you do.” Lucy remarked.</p><p>Violet ruffled her hair.</p><p>"Do you know, Vi, how much I love your face?"</p><p>“What’s not to love?” Violet barks a laugh. </p><p>Lucy leaned back in her chair. “Yeah, fine, fine.”</p><p>“Please, you can't wait to have this all over you.” Violet says, gesturing to her entire body.</p><p>Lucy thrust her glass at Violet.</p><p>Violet refilled it, then her own.</p><p>“Cheers, Violet.”</p><p>“Cheers.” </p><p>The two women clinked their glasses together and took a drink.</p><p>“And what does suit you, Lucy?” Violet hummed in reply.</p><p>“Nancy..." Lucy rumbles, voice syrupy and thick. “She’s.”</p><p>“Okay there?...” Violet shifted in her seat.</p><p>It was not respectable at all.</p><p>Violet snorted. Her accent getting thicker as she got louder. “Yeah, tha’s not really news.”</p><p>Lucy shrugs. “Maybe. Not that I'll ever find out.”</p><p>Violet flicked an invisible whip. “To be honest, Luce, M’not even sure how yer going to survive the night without goin’ blind.”</p><p>Blushing at the insinuation, Lucy crossed her arms. “You’re terrible.”</p><p>“I don’t doubt that, considering our professions.” Violet gives her a wink and a salute.</p><p>Lucy nods and reaches for her drink. </p><p>"My dear Lucy..." Violet's serene smile did not waver. "... when you are in love, and jealous, and treated poorly by the Justice himself, there's no knowing what you may do."</p><p>“Speaking from experience?” Lucy suggested, helpfully.</p><p>Violet opened her mouth to say something but her jaw snapped shut and she nodded to a spot up ahead.</p><p>“Is that—”</p><p>Feeling eyes on her, Lucy looked up at the other end of the bar. </p><p>Wow.</p><p>Violet says simply, tongue loose. "She looks even better in person." </p><p>The redhead walks over to where Lucy and Violet are seated, lithe and predatory.</p><p>“Will you join us mme. Josephine?” </p><p>Lucy is curious.</p><p>“Hello again Lucy Wells.” Josephine murmured cryptically.</p><p>“And her...acquaintance”</p><p>Violet waves, vaguely. </p><p>“Me name’s Violet.” Josephine dipped her head as a greeting.</p><p>Violet drained her glass and went to stand to order more.</p><p>"Oh—here." Josephine bolted forward and patted Violet on the arm. As she gestured a brown bottle of liquid at Violet.</p><p>"Ta, love." Violet said gleefully.</p><p>“I’d like to hope I’d remember someone like you, someone so…” Fingers ghosted over the silky fabric of her dress. "Captivating."</p><p>Lucy gulps.</p><p>Josephine's voice was like velvet. "How old are you, Lucy?"</p><p>“I’m nineteen.” Lucy said, her throat dry.</p><p>The redheaded woman then leaned even closer to Lucy.</p><p>"I'm a fair bit older than you." Josephine replied. </p><p>Josephine stared at her. Or rather, at her breasts.</p><p>“Do you?” Violet asks, gesturing at Lucy.</p><p>“Mm." is all Lucy says.</p><p>Violet leaned over to whisper to Lucy. "This is all a bit posh innit."</p><p>“Yeah it’s—" Lucy agreed.</p><p>Unbelievable.</p><p>"What's it like" Violet mused. "Up’ ere on stage."</p><p>"Catchy verses, stellar outfits, and feisty women." Josephine shrugs. "what's not to like". </p><p>Which, okay. </p><p>Violet rests her head on her hands. "Sounds brill."</p><p>A beat of silence.</p><p>Josephine smiles. “Do you like the theatre, Lucy?”</p><p>Lucy does not answer the question directly. Instead, she says, “It’s impressive.”</p><p>“It’s a gift.”</p><p>That gets her attention. Her head snaps up and she stares. </p><p>“Please. Don’t hold back on the flattery.”  Josephine says, and she swoops toward Lucy, sliding an arm around the top of Lucy's seat.</p><p>The corner of Lucy's lip tilted up. “You’re very talented.”</p><p>…then Josephine rubbed the back of her neck and murmured something that sounded very much like a heartfelt, <em>Thank you.</em></p><p>“I say…" Violet shouted from their table. "It's just, our Lucy's an artist."</p><p>"You play?" Josephine dropped her chin, lashes flickering. </p><p>"Uh, I'm not," Lucy says like a reflex, but thinks about it. "Sort of―"</p><p>She remembered the way music made her feel when she was younger. The thought of that made her smile slightly to herself.</p><p>"She can." Violet protested lightly.</p><p>Violet needs to stop drinking.</p><p>Josephine licked her lips and flashed a flirty smile. “I like it.” </p><p>“It’s just… the feeling, that rush, and it goes by fast." Lucy nodded, turning away from the unsettling intensity of Josephine’s gaze. </p><p>Josephine reached out and tucked back a stray blond curl. "It’s my natural state of being.”</p><p>“Looks like we have more in common than we thought." Lucy rubbed at the side of her head, not sure what had just happened. </p><p>“I’m beginning to realize that...” Josephine laughs. </p><p>Violet deadpanned. “How cute.”</p><p>Lucy glances up only to shoot Violet an infuriating smile.</p><p>“I’m glad you had a good time." Josephine drawled.</p><p>"Lucy would've cried, if not for Nancy holding her hand." Violet said drowsily. </p><p>"Shut up, Violet." Lucy scowled.</p><p>A sharp exhale through her nose lands behind Lucy's ear.</p><p>Josephine raised her eyebrow. “Oh?”</p><p>Lucy drained her glass and set it aside, but immediately regretted it. She needed something to do with her hands. </p><p>“She doesn’t deserve you.” Josephine said. Before Lucy even had the chance to process her words and defend Nancy, the redhead's lips were descending on hers.</p><p>The men roar.</p><p>Josephine smelled like stale cigarettes and even cheaper alcohol; she tasted like something wholly unfamiliar.</p><p>“Luce, hey. How a—” Violet never finished that question.</p><p>Then, Lucy feels rather than hears when someone enters the room.</p><p>'It’s not her. It’s not her.' Lucy repeats it like a mantra.</p><p>Fuck—.</p><p>"..."</p><p>They come apart with an ear-splitting crash.</p><p>…Except in Lucy's' peripheral vision, she sees someone with dark hair and blue eyes.</p><p>Please let her be wrong. She never hoped to be wrong more in her life.</p><p>"S’alright, Nance."</p><p>Violet gave the game away when she yelled her name.</p><p>Lucy froze.</p><p>The words want to spill from her lips while Nancy stands in front of her.</p><p>Nancy nods at Violet and then at (herself) Lucy. “See you two later.”</p><p>They regarded each other for a tense second before the older woman bustled out of the room.</p><p>“Oi. Well. Carry on, then." Violet hiccups, small and tiny.</p><p>As the door opened, every head in the room came up. Then went back down.</p><p>Violet sobered quickly, and was already striding for the door, "Got it...covered..." She stumbled.</p><p>Lucy stood up but something felt off. </p><p>Suddenly the crowd feels oppressive, the heat chokes.</p><p>The mood in the room changes, the air between thick with unsaid words.</p><p>Lucy tried to speak, tried to find the strength to tell Nancy she loved her.</p><p>It rippled through her and repeatedly.</p><p>She is a fool. </p><p>Lucy's legs are unsteady as she gathered her coat from the chair's back, slipping her arms through.</p><p>Her heart screams an objection.</p><p>Ridiculous.</p><p>She does not know a goddamn thing. </p><p>And just like that, she is out.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>*</p><p>Chapter Seven:</p><p>There is a loud bang when Lucy steps out of the tavern and into the dark.</p><p>Lucy took several deep breaths as she leaned on the cold wall of the tavern.</p><p>She was drunk, exhausted, and cold.</p><p>It was quiet, and as she looked around; all the buildings were blurry. Lucy spun around in a small circle, unsure of where to go.</p><p>Lucy had lost Nancy. </p><p>She could not find her anywhere. Although she supposes she could always return home. </p><p>A silhouette materialized beside her. “Deep breath, doll."</p><p>Lucy tears her gaze away from overlooking the town. “Sorry, what?”</p><p>“Take your time.”</p><p>As Josephine waits, her expression turns amused and, appearing largely unaffected by all, just continues to stare. Continues to smoke.</p><p>"Come, Lucy Wells." Josephine said as she tied a scarf around Lucy's neck.</p><p>“It suits you.” </p><p>Lucy plucked at the scarf wrapped around her neck. </p><p>Nice and warm.</p><p>Josephine barely hears her reply. "Where to?"</p><p>"Dinner--haven't eaten all day." Josephine replied, and she held out her hand. "Or perhaps dessert."</p><p>Lucy could see her leering eyes and that she was the implied *dessert." </p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>And with that, Lucy slipped her hand into Josephine's. </p><p>It was… sweet.</p><p>The bar which Josephine and Lucy ended up in was not the most reputable of establishments. Then again neither was Greek Street after-dark.</p><p>Josephine steps aside and ignores the stares of the other patrons, until they found a spot to themselves.</p><p>Lucy follows.</p><p>Josephine asks, a hint of jealousy in her voice. “She doesn’t know, does she?”</p><p>The redhead weaves and darts through the crowd with the expertise gained through years of being on stage.</p><p>Lucy sighs. “Well, no, but-” </p><p>It is warm in here, the dimmed lights giving the bar a soft glow and it is busy. </p><p>"Ack."</p><p>Her chair wobbled.</p><p>Josephine said, smirking, "I'm going to assume you have some experience."</p><p>"Er." Lucy answers, sheepishly. </p><p>Josephine's gazing into hers, imploring. "So do you prefer men or women?" </p><p>"In what way, 'prefer'?" Lucy looks back warily.</p><p>"You know what I mean." Josephine quipped dryly.</p><p>Lucy pictures first: the two friends of Charlotte's who had been locked up for being together. Girls dressed in boy's clothes, some mollies like Rasselas, where they remained waiting or an’ ended up in an asylum.</p><p>Her second thought was of Nancy; standing in front of her. A wicked glint in her piercing blue eye.</p><p>It was selfish of her, in a way, Lucy still thinks of Nancy, as she observes Josephine.</p><p>"Women." Lucy answers honestly. Josephine gives her a long steady look.</p><p>Josephine clicked her fingers, bringing over the innkeeper's wife. “Shall we order?” </p><p>The dish they were served was a type of fish in a sauce of lemon juice, onions, cucumber, and pepper.</p><p>They both began eating and Lucy ate hungrily, sitting silently opposite each other. </p><p>“That’s meunière, which I believe you’ll find quite pleasing.”</p><p>And she had.</p><p>The fish was pleasantly light and flaky as she bit into it.</p><p>Excellent choice.</p><p>Lucy swirled the glass around and inhaled, as Josephine then took a careful mouthful. </p><p>“All done?” Josephine took a sip from her whiskey, the brown liquor running down her throat with ease.</p><p>“Mmmm.” Lucy licks her lips.</p><p>Josephine placed a small stack of coins on the table. “Let’s get out of here.”</p><p>And Lucy thinks, it is like a betrayal, isn’t it?</p><p>“Okay” Lucy whispered, and Josephine led her out.</p><p>Stepping into the busy street, she marched her way over to the side of the theatre building. </p><p>They reached an entrance with painted white double doors and Lucy read the gold letters on the front. JOSEPHINE TRINDER.</p><p>"Come in" the redhead's voice was muffled and Lucy stepped through the double doors.</p><p>Josephine hastily struck a match.</p><p>The sudden flare of light blinded her.</p><p>Lucy felt her eyes go wide. </p><p>And fuck.</p><p>With its (sometimes) leaky roof, the house on Greek Street in comparison was nothing but a hovel.</p><p>"Luce?" Josephine watches her, now bemused.</p><p>"No—no, it's fine." Lucy shakes her head to clear it and tries to smile. "Just—surprised."</p><p>Josephine is leaned against the couch and surrounded by mounds of embroidered pillows with tassels and thick, woven blankets.</p><p>She motioned her to sit on the couch and Lucy took a seat.</p><p>"...thank you Josephine.” Lucy flushed and Josephine nodding her head at her, smirking.</p><p>Her bright red hair was braided intricately and her bright red lipstick showing off her pale skin.</p><p>Then Josephine laughs, a short bark, and answers, "I’m an excellent host."</p><p>Lucy felt the redhead's hand settle, along her stomach, fingers playing lightly with the edge of her dress.</p><p>“Is this okay?” Josephine whispers, her voice low. </p><p>There was a silence. </p><p>A shadow of anguish passed over Lucy's face.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>Her eyes burned for an instant.</p><p>Josephine grins, and pulls herself even closer to the edge where Lucy sits on the couch.</p><p>Then the candle flickers out.</p><p>And after that, there is nothing left to say.</p><p>Wordless.</p><p>*</p><p>The rest of the night rushes past in a blur. </p><p>Green eyes open to the soft beginnings of dawn floating into the room.</p><p>The bed is empty.</p><p>Outside, the sun was rising up above. Lucy squinted out the window.</p><p>Lucy felt a feathery touch thumb across her cheekbone, her eyes curving with a small smile.</p><p>Josephine's familiar voice noted. "Oh, you're awake."</p><p>The very sound of it made Lucy's blood run cold. </p><p>“I been ‘ere all night?” Lucy said in horror, looking around at the room she was in.</p><p> Josephine sat back in her seat and lifted the cup of tea out to Lucy.</p><p>Lucy wrapped her hand around the offered tea. The mug of hot tea feels too warm now in her hands.</p><p>“Slept like a babe. I let you have the couch. No need to thank me.” Josephine sipped her own tea, resting against a rickety side table.</p><p>"I--um, think I should be headin' home." Lucy said wearily.</p><p>Josephine rose in a single fluid motion, as she pulled on her robe.</p><p>Lucy reached out and tried the door. </p><p>It was locked. </p><p>What the-</p><p>“See...” Josephine chirped. “...that is where you are wrong– “</p><p>The chill spread.</p><p>This was definitely not an accident.</p><p>Lucy could not believe her ears, “Unhand me.”</p><p>Whatever she was expecting, it was not this.</p><p>“Power comes at a price, love," Josephine replied through bared teeth.</p><p>The redhead pulled back and opened her palm, the tips curving in the unspoken sign of ‘Give me what I’m owed, now.’</p><p>
  <em>You have not earned it.</em>
</p><p>… and that is when she remembered and removed the single coin from her discarded dress.</p><p>Lucy averts her gaze. “Yes, ma’am.”</p><p>That elicits a sigh from Josephine. </p><p>"Only us." Josephine somehow straightened her already straight posture even further.</p><p>And Lucy just knows she takes that from her mother. "Then I'm afraid you're in for a lifetime of disappointment.</p><p>"You really are a whore." Josephine said, her voice cool.</p><p>Even for just one false moment of truce.</p><p>Lucy's fingers find the smooth wooden candlestick and she swings it at Josephine.</p><p>An innocent expression, perhaps.</p><p>“You wouldn’t.” </p><p>Josephine looks positively murderous in that one moment. </p><p>          Smack.</p><p>“That's better.” Lucy murmured, and pulled herself free.</p><p>She slowly raised her arm again.</p><p>Josephine caught her hand. “<span class="s1">You should be grateful.”</span></p><p>
  <span class="s1">Not at that moment. Perhaps not ever.</span>
</p><p><span class="s1">And let Lucy go— </span>“Go find your friend.”</p><p>She said friend in a weird way, but Lucy was not going to push on that issue.</p><p>Josephine produced a chain with a key  from her robe pocket and unlocked the door.</p><p>Without having to be told twice, Lucy crossed the room in four, quick strides.</p><p>Lucy calls. “Good-bye.”</p><p>She left without incident.</p><p>Her feet pound into the pavement. </p><p>No response.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The song Lucy sings is — “Farewell, Nancy,” or “Lovely Nancy” is a traditional ballad collected in 1811, about a woman who dresses in sailor's clothes and smuggle aboard a pirate ship.❤️<br/>*The one I used for Lucy’s version is below* - https://youtu.be/vkb31wMLMq0</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>